The Badass
by Tobygoodboy
Summary: Menceritakan seorang pemuda yang ingin pertama kalinya menjadi pemimpin sekolahan itu, dimana isi sekolahan itu terdapat para bajingan-bajingan atau bahasa kerennya yaitu the badass
1. Chapter 1

**"The Badass"**

**Chap 1**

**Pemuda "itu"**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tap ..

Tap ..

Tap ..

"Akhirnya sampai juga" Kata Seseorang Dengan senyum Lima Jarinya

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Naruto Dan Karakter nya hanya milik misashi kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari manga Crows X Worst Created By Hiroshi Takahashi****  
**

**..**

**WARNING:**

**Fic ini Khuusus Umur Diatas 15 Tahun, karena dapat membuat imajinasimu menjadi berlebihan**

**..**

**M untuk kekerasan dan bahasa yang kasar**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**..**

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan tempat tinggal ?" Sebuah suara dari sebuah ponsel

"Ya, aku sudah menemukannya, aku baru sampai kemarin dan tempatnya cukup jauh dari rumah ." Jawab lawan bicaranya.

"ngomong-ngomong apakah kau tahu Dengan Siapa aku tinggal ?" Tanya sang kawan Dangan Wajah memelas.

"Siapa" Tanyanya Mulai Tertarik

"Kiba Dari Konoha junior School Dan Senior-senior yang satu SMA denganku, Aku Sangat Sial Bisa Satu Kos-Kos'an dengan mereka" Jelas nya Dengan wajah bagaikan tiada esok hari.

"Serius?!" Tanya Sang Lawan yg terlihat Shock

"Tentu Saja aku serius, tapi gimana nih bro? mana mungkin aku bisa Berbaur dengan mereka" Tanya nya dengan frustrasi

"Ya pokoknya yg sabar saja, Siapa Tau ada pahlawan yg menyelamatkan mu ?" Nasehat sang lawan bicara.

"Pahlawan?! Kau pikir aku tuan putri apa !" Jawabnya denga perempatan didahi nya.

"hehe .. oh ya, apakah Cuma kalian berdua saja?" Tanya sang lawan bicara

"Tidak, Hanya Kiba yang baru aku kenal, Sepertinya ada dua pendang baru, Jadi kami semua 12 org termasuk aku dan pendatang barunya." Ucap nya

"saat ini apa yg kau lakukan?" Tanya sang lawan Bicara

"hanya duduk di tam .."

Tiba-tiba sebuah kepala mengangetkan orang itu, saking kagetnya dia pun terjungkal dari bangkunya yang berada di dekat taman itu dan menjatuhkan ponsel ajaib nya.

"Hey! Ap-apa yg kau lakukan! yg tiba-tiba nonggol dihadapanku?!" Teriak nya dengan geram

"Jadi ini ponsel layar sentuh?" bukannya menjawab orang tadi pemuda itu justru memainkan ponselnya.

"Hey kembalikan! Itu milikku!" langgsung menyambar ponsel itu dari tangan orang aneh itu.

"_Aku belum pernah melihat nya_" pikirnya sang pemilik ponsel, Sang Bocah ponsel pun melihat dari atas sampai bawah pemudah aneh itu, menggunakan t-shirt berwarna oranye dan berlambang uzumaki di dadanya, dan mengenakan celana training berwarna hijau yang terlihat aneh.

"Dari mana asal mu?" Tanya sang pemilik ponsel

"Sebuah Tempat yang jauh dari sini" Jawab pemuda aneh itu sambil memegang dagunya

"maksudmu luar kota?" Tanya sang pemilik ponsel memastikan.

"YAA! Luar kota! aku datang dari luar kota!" jawab pemuda aneh itu dengan semangat 45

"Lucu kan ? hehehe" Tanya pemuda itu diiringi tawanya.

"_apa-apaan orang ini? Jangan sampai aku bergaul dengannya, lebih baik aku pergi saja_" Pikirnya dan mengendap-endap lari dari pemuda aneh itu yg belum sadar dari tertawa nya.

"Oh ya, aku baru sampai disini jadi aku .."

"Loh? Mana orang tadi?" Tanyanya mencari lawan bicara nya tadi.

"Dasar, orang kota memang pada dingin semua" Gumannya .

"apa boleh buat, akan ku cari sendiri alamatnya." Ucapnya dan setelah itu ia pun meninggal kan tempat keramat itu.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Hari ini adalah hari dimana kita membalas bajingan tato merah itu" Ucap sang ketua gerombolan dengan membara-bara.

"kalian semua bersembunyilah, saat kuberi tanda, kita langgsung habisi dia" instrukis dari sang ketua gerombolan, anggota lain pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu …"

"apa-apaan pirang itu disitu?" melihat pemuda yang sedang menyantap dengan lahap ramen gelas instannya, dan sedang duduk-duduk disebuah tempat duduk di taman kota, dan bagaikan orang yang sedang kelaparan, sang ketua gerombolan mendekati pemuda Ramen itu.

"Hey Kau pergilah! Merusak pemandangan saja!" Ucapnya lantang ke pemuda Ramen itu

…

…

…

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu, dan membuat perempatan di dahi sang ketua gerombolan .

"HEY COK ! kau tuli ya?!" teriaknya lebih keras.

Merasa ada yang mengajak berbicara, sang pemuda ramen pun melihat ke arah ketua gerombolan itu.  
"Kau berbicara padaku ?" Tanya pemuda ramen itu.

"Tentu saja aku berbicara padamu! Tidak ada orang lain, selain kau, dan teman-teman ku!". Ucap nya menahan amarah nya.

"Jadi, kalian ingin bergabung makan siang dengan ku!" Ucap sang pemuda Ramen itu dengan senang tidak jelas.

"Tapi aku hanya beberapa ramen saja, jadi dibagi-bagi yaa !" ucapnya lagi.

Merasa seperti dibodohi, dan perempatan yg sudah tak terhitung ketua gerombolan itu pun memegan ujung tempat duduk, sang pemuda ramen pun terkejut kursi yang ia duduki terangkat, dan ia pun terlempar dari tempat duduk nya.

"apa masalah mu bung ! Itu ramen yang sangat amat langka, hanya ada 5 cup ramen di Negara ini, Dan aku mencari nya dengan susah payah tau !" Ucapnya melihat tumpahan ramen langka itu.

"HEY ! apa kau mendengar ku" ucap pemuda ramen melihat sang ketua gerombolan dengan geram.

"emang gue pikirin apa?!" ucap sang ketua gerombolan berjalan menuju gerombolannya, dan melanjutkan rapat '**_dendamnya' _**tadi.

"apa kau bilang" ucap pemuda ramen itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mendekati gerombolan itu.

"Kenapa ?! Masalah ?" gerobolan tadi merespon pemuda itu

"Kalian akan membayar nya" dengan wajah yg menakutkan dan mengeluarkan hawa yang bisa membuat orang merininding. Sedangkan gerombolan tadi hanya memandang remeh pemuda ramen itu.

…

…

* * *

..

..

"apa ini tempatnya?" ucap seseorang yg melihat-lihat sekitar dan berjalan memasuki taman kota.

"hmm" gumam nya, saat melihat pemuda pirang yang akan melewatinya, dan melihat sesuatu yang keluar dari hidungnnya.

"Hey" panggilnya

"Hidung mu berdarah" lanjut nya sambil menunjuk hidung sih pirang itu yang ternyata berdarah.

Dia pun langgsung menyentuh hidung nya dan melihat bercak darah di tangannya.  
"Eh, Kau benar." Ucapnya.

Dan pemuda pirang itu langgsung saja membersih kan darah yg keluar dari hidung nya, dan menutup lubang hidung nya yg masih berdarah dengan kapas.

"Terima Kasih bro" ucap nya dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"ya, sama-sama" balas nya singkat.

"Dasar pirang aneh" ucapnya yang melihat sih pirang itu semakin menjauh.

Setelah itu dia melanjutkan perjalanannya,dan betapa terkejutnya saat dia melihat segerpmbolan yang sekitar lima orangan tersebut yg sudah babak belur dan beberapa ada yang K'O, dan salah satu nya ia sangat kenal, bagaimana tidak, yang ia lihat itu musuh bebuyutannya saat masih di smp dan mendekat kearah musuh nya itu.

"Heh CUK! Bukankah mereka semua bawahan mu ?" ucap nya dengan geram dan menatapnya musuhnya yang sudah mulai sadar itu.

"Kemana Pirang itu pergi" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan nya, malah bertanya kembali

"Yang lebih penting lagi, kukira ada yg ingin kau bicarakan? Dan apa yg mereka lakukan disini" Ucap nya sambil mencengkram kerah musuh bebuyutannya alias ketua gerombolan tadi.

"Tu-tunggu dulu deng …"

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan musuh nya itu ia langgsung mendengkul kepalanya beberapa kali, dan menjorokannya yang membuat musuhnya dalam posisi tertidur, setelah itu dia menendang-nendangnya sampai ia merasa puas.

"Ck, dasar muka sempak" Rutuk nya, dan meninggal kan gerombolan itu

"jadi Pirang itu yg melakukan ini" Gumannya sendiri.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Sialan, Aniki selalu saja telat." Ucap seseorang dengan senyum aneh nya.

"Yoo .. maaf menunggu lama, senyum palsu" Sapa seseorang yg ia kenal sebagai anikinya.

Merasa dipanggil dia pun melihat kesumber suara yang memanggilnya  
"Aniki!" Dan melihat anikinya yang terlihat berantakan.

"apa yang terjadi pada mu aniki? Kau tampak berantakan sekali?" Tanya dengan wajah khawatir

"Hey, Tenang lah, aku tadi mengejar orang aneh ini saat meninggalkan tempat parkir, dia menjatuhkan dompetnya." Jelas sang aniki sambil menunjuk pirang aneh itu.

"Setelah kejadian itu aniki mu ini mengajaknya jalan-jalan." Lanjut sang aniki.

Sang adik hanya melihat pemuda pirang itu dari atas sampai bawah, mengenakan pakaian yang aneh dan mencurigakan, dia pun membawa sang aniki menjauh dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Aniki, siapa orang itu? Jangan bilang kalau dia salah satu bawahan aniki." tanyanya dengan wajah dan nada serius sambil memegang pundak sang aniki.

"Kuatkan dirimu aniki, kau sudah 17 tahun, dan kau mau lulus Sma aniki seharusnya ka …"

PLAK

"Diam Kau!" potong sang aniki dan menepis tangannya, dan mencengram kerah sang adik

"Aku memanggil mu kesini bukan untuk menceramahiku! kupikir aku akan membelikanmu sebuah hadiah sebagai ucapan selamat karena sudah dari lulus SMP dan masuk satu SMA dengan ku! Dan orang itu yang membantuku mencari hadiah yang pantas untuk mu! Tapi kau malah sok menceramahiku" Bentak sang aniki yg sudah kehilangan kesabarannya .

sang adik hanya membisu mendengarkan jawaban sang kakak, setelah melepaskan cengkramannya sang aniki pun melemparkan sebuah kotak yang sudah ditanggkap sang adik, dan meninggalkannya.

"U-ucapan selamat?" Ulang nya melihat kotak yg belum ia buka.

Dan ia pun mendekati pemuda aneh itu, yang masih berdiri bagaikan anak yang kehilangan induk nya.

"Siapapun kau, terima kasih telah menolong kakakku." Ucap nya dengan senyum ikhlas nya.

"Jangan sungkan." Jawabnya dengan senyum lima jarinya

"Baiklah, aku harus menyusul anikiku, sampai jumpa" ucap nya, dan meninggalkannya sebelum pemuda aneh itu menjawabnya.

"Ya sampai jumpa."

"YA AMPUN!"

"aku lupa jika ingin bertanya alamat yang aku tuju ini, Bahkan aku tidak menanyakan nama mereka." Ucap nya sambil memegang dahinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku cari lagi saja alamat yang aku cari ini" ucap nya dengan mantab

…

…

* * *

…

…

"Hei nak?! Apa yang kau lakukan di trotoar ini ?" Tanya seseorang kepada pemuda yang sedang tepar di trotoar.

Hening tidak ada jawaban.

Merasa tak ada jawaban orang itu pun mendekati pemuda itu

"Kau baik-baik saja nak" Tanya nya lagi dan jongkok untuk melihat pemuda itu yang terlihat "**mengenaskan"** itu.

Betapa terkejutnya orang itu saat melihat pemuda itu yang ternyata sedang enak-enak tidur di pinggir jalan, setelah mengetahui pemuda itu hanya tertidur orang itu pun berdiri entah mengapa orang itu memiliki banyak sekali perempatan di pelipis nya.

"HEY BAJINGAN! BANGUN !" Teriak orang itu dengan suara lantang dan memberi tatapan haus darah bak seorang yakuza, kepada sang korban sih pemuda itu.

"huh"

"WOOAAHH" Teriak sih pirang kaget, yang melihat orang berbadan besar berwajah sangar dan berambut putih panjang se pinggang

"Ada apa nak? Apa ada yang tidak beras?!" Tanya nya orang itu dengan wajah sangarnya, sedang kan sih pemuda yang tidak berani menatap orang itu pun hanya memalingkan wajah nya kearah lain.

"Ti-tidak ada … ha-hanya ... sedikit lapar" Bohong pemuda itu diiringi keringat yang terus keluar hampir dari seluruh wajah nya.

"_Si-sial .. orang ini pasti seorang yakuza_" Pikir pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu pun membranikan diri untuk melirik kearah orang itu.  
"Di-dia masih melototi ku" Pikir pemuda itu semakin panic.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini nak?" Tanya orang itu menatap pemuda itu penuh intimidasi.

Sih pemuda pun diam, dan seluruh tubuh nya pun makin bergetar saking takut nya kepada orang itu, dan tidak sadar menjatuh kan sebuah kertas , dan orang itu pun mengambil dan melihat isi kertas itu.

"Nak, Bukanya ini alamat ke tempat kost-kost'an kan ?" Tanya orang itu dengan wajah sangar nya.

Sang pemuda pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ragu-ragu

"Sudah kuduga! Gwahahaha." Ucap nya dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sang pemuda pun tidak tau harus berbuat apa, hanya ikut tertawa konyol bersama orang itu, Dan tiba-tiba orang itu berhenti tertawa begitupun dengan pemuda itu, dan melihatkan lagi wajah sangarnya ke pemuda itu .

"Apakah kau tersesat nak? Oh ya, ak salah satu pemilik kos yang akan kau tinggali nanti" Ucap orang itu.

Merasa tak percaya apa yang di ucap kan orang itu, pemuda itu pun berdiri dan langgsung mencengram kerah orang itu.  
_"PEMBOHONG! Tampangmu gak pentes jadi pemilik kost-kostan tau seharusnya kau jadi yakuza atau semacamnya" …_

_"_Apa kau baik-baik saja nak_?" _Tanyanya dan membuyar imajinasi sang pemuda.

"Ehh …" Pemuda itu tersadar

"Berarti anda Jiraya jii-san?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Bukan Jiraya! Tapi jiraiya! Jangan asal mengganti nama orang tahu!" Teriak sang pemilik kost, Sang pemuda pun ciyut kembali, bahkan lebih ciyut dari pada tadi.

"Baiklah, sekarng ikut aku" perintah jiraiya dengan tegas.

"Ba-baik" Jawabnya dilanjutkan dengam menekori orang tua itu dan meninggalkan Jalan legendaries itu.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Nah, ini dia. Tempat tinggal mu mulai sekarang ini." Tunjuk jiraya ke subuah rumah.

"Wa-waahhh" Pemuda itu tercengang, melihat banggunan yang jiraiya tunjuk.

Bagaimana pemuda itu tidak tercengang, tidak seperti kost-kost'an pada umumnya. Kost-kost'an itu banggunannya lebih besar, pagarnya pun sangat tinggi dan gerbangnya pun tidak kalah megah dari tembok nya, bahkan jika di perhatikan, di sudut gerbang ada sebuah kamera pengawas, Di ujung temboknya pun diberi kawat berduri, yang durinya pun tak bisa dihutung jumlahnya.

Pemuda itu pun menelan ludahnya saat selesai melihat bagian luarnya.  
"_I-ini bukan kost-kost'an, tapi ini sebuah penjara_" Pikir pemuda itu

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan? Gwahahaha." Ucap jiraiya dengan bangga dan diiringi tawanya.

Setelah itu jiraiya mendekat sebuah alat yang ada di gerbang, bentuknya seperti radio dan ada sebuah layarnya, dan memencetnya.

"HEY! Kalian yang merasa laki-laki! Cepat keluar! Ada penghuni baru yang ingin aku kenalkan" Teriak jiraiya kea lat yang malang itu, dan pemuda itu mendoakan alat yang diteriakan itu supaya bertahan lama.

Tidak menunggu lama, para pengghuni pun berhamburan keluar, dan merasa familiar saat melihat pemuda itu.

"Sih pemuda luar kota" ucap bocah ponsel

"Super Seiya yang hidungnya berdarah" Ucap sih tato merah.

"Sih kucing penyelamat" Ucap sih kakak-adik.

"Siapa dia" Ucap dua orang yang lain.

Sedangkan sih pemuda, hanya tersenyum bangga mendapat gelar-gelar teman baru nya.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya jiraiya.

"Belum sih." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu! Kenalkan diri kalian! Dari nama, kelas, Nomor Kost, dan tinggi badan." Ucap jiraiya sambil menunjuk para pengghuni lama.

Sang pengghuni rumah hanya saling menunjuk siapa yang akan memperkenal kan diri terlebih dahulu, akhirnya mereka sepakat dengan hom-pi-pa, dan yang menang akan memperkenalkan diri, dan yang mendapat giliran pertama pemuda yang paling kecil diantara mereka.

Dan bocah itu mendekati pemuda pirang itu.  
"Baiklah! Nama ku morino hidate, kelas satu, kamar nomor 4, tinggi ku hanya 165, Salam kenal" Ucap nya memperkenalkan diri yang pemuda itu kenal sebagai bocah ponsel.

"Baiklah, Sekarang giliran ku"Ucap pemuda yang paling besar diantara yang lain  
"Namaku Inazuka Kiba, Kelas satu, Kamar Nomor 7 dan tinggiku 175, salam kenal broo" Ucap sih tato merah dipipi itu.

"Yoo, kita bertemu lagi." Sih senyum aneh  
"Namaku Shimura Sai, Kelas satu juga, Kamar Nomor3 dan tinggi ku sekitar 170" ucap nya memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan aku shimura shin, aku kelas tiga Kamar nomor 1, tinggi ku ,kalo tidak salah 172" Ucap yang pemuda itu kenal sebagai sih aniki.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku" ucap seorang yang pemuda itu tidak kenal  
"Nama ku Hōzuki Suigetsu, Kelas dua, Kamar nomor 2, Tinggi ku hanya 168."

"Dan Aku rock lee, kelas satu,Kamar nomor 6, tinggi 170, salam kenal" Ucap sih baju ketat.

Mereka pun akhirnya melihat ke pemuda itu.  
"Dan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Kelas satu, tinggiku 170, Kamar nomor 5, salam kenal" Ucap pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama uzumaki naruto.

Dan mereka melihat pemuda itu dengan senyum lima jari nya.

"Baiklah sekarang kita masuk, karena sudah waktunya makan malam" Ucap Jiraiya dengan mantab.

..

..

..

..

..

* * *

**HAY SENPAI! Saya newbie.**

**Mohon Review nya, kritik, saran Dan bimbingannya yaa …**

**Terima kasih.**

**_THE GOOD BOY_**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BADASS**

**CHAP 2.**

**PERSAUDARAAN DAN KESEDERAJATAN.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Naruto Dan Karakter nya hanya milik misashi kishimoto**

**..**

**..**

**WARNING:**

**Fic ini Khuusus Umur Diatas 15 Tahun, karena dapat membuat imajinasimu menjadi berlebihan**

**M untuk kekerasan dan bahasa yang kasar**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Na-Naruko" Panggil naruto tak percaya, saat ia melihat nya di ruang makan, Begitu pula para penghuni rumah hanya dibuat binggung akan hubungan mereka

"Eh, Naruto? Kau baru datang?" Tanya nya, Dan membuat Penghuni rumah semakin penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku baru datang!"

"Jika kau sudah menemukan kost nya! kenapa kau tidak mencari ku? Hah?" Ucap naruto dengan kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, saat naruto ditinggal naruko yang katanya ingin mencari alamat yang di tulis kaa-san mereka, bahkan naruto harus menunggu Berjam-jam menunggu naruko, Akhirnya naruto memutuskan untuk mencarinya .

"hehe, maaf aku lupa jika kita bersama berangkatnya tadi" Ucap naruko polos, sedangkan naruto bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum di dadanya..

Dengan wajah pucatnya, naruto pun meninggal kan ruang makan.  
"Mau kemana Naruto? Sebentar lagi akan makan malam bersama" Ucap naruko.

"Aku mau kekamar" Ucapnya yang masih berwajah pucat, Dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Biar Kutemani" Ucap Naruko yang menyusul Naruto, dan meninggalkan penghuni lainnya yang masih penasaran akan hubungan mereka.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"EH! Kita tersesat" Ucap Naruko

"APA?! Tersesat _**LAGI**_, Bukankah kau bilang sudah hafal tempat-tempat disini ?!" Ucap naruto dengan panic.

Bagaimana tidak kesal dia telah kesana kemari mengikuti naruko yang kata nya telah hafal tempat ini, bahkan mereka sempat tersesat di sebuah tempat aneh, gelap, yang membuat mereka berlari ketakutan adalah sebuah suara tertawa layaknya ilmuan gila dan Sebuah _**Sosok **_berambut panjang, bahkan mereka sempat melihatnya mengejar mereka.

"Apa yang kau harapkan hah ?! Lagi pula aku baru disini beberapa jam yang lalu dan tempat ini lebih luas dari kelihatannya tahu!" Ucap nya kesal

"Ck, Kau ini seharusnya kau bilang lebih awal tau!, jika tahu seperti ini seharusnya tadi aku ditemani hidate atau yang lain, dasar ekor kuda albino!" Ucap naruto mulai kesal juga

"Apa kaubilang durian sialan!" Ucap naruko dan mencengkram kerah naruto.

"Siapa yang kau panggil durian sialan, ekor kuda albino!" Yang langgsung menatap tajam kea rah naruko.

Akhirnya mereka saling memberi nama-nama keren mereka, dan terjadi sengatan listrik dimata mereka, tenpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendekat ke mereka yang masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

'DUAGH'

"I-itai !" Ucap mereka bersamaan dan reflek berjonkok secara bersamaan pula.

"Apa yang jidat lohan mu lakukan hah! Sakit tahu!" bentak naruto ke naruko.

"Jidat lohan apanya hah! Jelas-jelas Jidat sialan milik mu itu yang menabrak jidatku" bentak nya tak kalah.

"EHEM .." Dehem seseorang.

Serentak mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sumber suara, mereka melihat dari kaki nya yang memakai sepasang sepatu highhills dan menggunakan celana panjang sekitar ¾ , mereka melanjutkan melihat atasn, Mereka pun sangat-sangat terkejut apa yang mereka lihat. Saking terkejut nya membuat mereka menganga tak karauan.

"_**Sih**_ _**dewi opai**_" Pikir naruko yang terlihat terkagum-kagum akan _**BENDA**_ itu.

"Ka-kalung yang terlihat mahal" Pikir naruto yang melihat sebuah kalung hijau dan untungnya tak melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tercengang.

Entah mengapa mereka pun melanjutkan melihat wajah wanita itu, mereka pun kaget campur takut bukan main, Wajahnya mencerminkan wajah orang yang susah disebut seperti apa. Saking takutnya mereka pun berpelukan saat wanita itu mendekat.

"_Di-dia mak lampir, Ya dia pasti mak lampir_!" Pikir Naruto.

"Hey bocah tengik! Kenapa kalian berisik HAH!" Ucap nya menatap kedua orang itu.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disni?! Disini daerah kekuasaan perempuan, dan aku belum pernah melihat mu disini?!" Ucap orang itu sambil menunjuk naruto, dan membuat naruto mencair ketakutan sedangkan naruko melihat sekitar memastikan dimanakah dia sekarang.

Dan langgsung saja orang itu mencengram kerah naruto dan menangkatnya.  
"Kau pasti pencuri pakaian dalam ku kan?" Ucap nya ,dan bersiap-siap menghajar pemuda itu sedangkan naruko ingin mengabadikan monument itu diiringi tawa mengejek naruto.

"Tunggu dulu tsunade baa-chan" Ucap seseorang entah datang dari mana dan membuat orang itu alias tsunade menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Dia orang baru disini baa-chan, Jadi maafkan dia baa-chan." Ucapnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya tsunade pada naruto, dan dijawab dengan anggukan canggung.

"Jika kau membuat masalah, maka kau akan dapat masalah besar nak." Ucap tsunade dengan tampang setannya,dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, tsunade langgsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga, dan membuat naruko kecewa karena tidak bisa mengabdikan monument yang menurutnya indah itu.

"Eh?Karin nee-chan apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Ucap Naruto langgsung bersemangat lagi.

"Ha? Bukankah kaa-san dan kurama jii-san sudah member tahu kita jika ada Karin nee-chan disini" Jelas naruko.

"Hehehe .. benar juga" ucap naruto dengan tawa sok konyolnya.

"Hahaha .. Aku lupa jika kau Tolol ya naruto!" Ejek Naruko sambil menertawakannya.

"Apa kau bil .."

"Sudah-sudah, dari pada kalian mengacau lagi disini, lebih baik kita cepat keruang makan apa kalian ingin para pemilik rumah menghukum kalian" potong Karin langgsung membuat naruto naruko meneguk ludah mereka,dan membayangkan bagaimana mereka dihukum

"Y-ya kau benar nee-chan" Ucap mereka.

"Baiklah ayo, kita kekamar naruto dulukan? Sebaik nya kita cepat, karena tempatnya lumayan menyusahkan dari sini" Jelas Karin meninggalkan tempat itu dan diikuti oleh mereka.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Ck, Kalian lama sekali tahu!" Ucap idate dengan sedikit kesal dan mendapat anggukan para penghuni yang lain.

"Y-ya ma-maaf" Jawab naruto nya terbata. Dan melihat jika tsunade meliriknya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Hey naruko kemari duduk bersama kami." Panggil seseorang dan membuat mereka duduk di meja makan yang cukup besar itu.

"Oh ya naruto, kau belum berkenalan dengan para penghuni perempuan kan?" Ucap jiraiya, entah mengapa muka nya terlihat merah padam.

"Sebaiknya kau lang .."

"Aku Haruno sakura, kelas satu, salam kenal naruto" Ucap seseorang disebelah kiri naruko dan memotong ucapan jiraiya.

"Hai Naruto! Namaku yamanaka Ino, Panggil saja ino, aku juga kelas satu. Salam kenal ya" Ucap seseorang dikanan naruko.

"Kau sudah mengenal ku, aku kelas 2." Ucap Karin cukup judes.

"Dan aku inazuka hana, kelas tiga. Dan aku ini one-channya kiba "

"APAAA !"

Bagaimana tidak kaget, bahkan Lee dan sai pun bisa dibilang cukup dekat pun tidak tahu jika kiba punya kakak perempuan. Dan yang lebih menghebohkannya lagi kakaknya sangat berbeda sekali dari kiba. Jika kakaknya berkulit putih, terlihat menawan dan rambutnya yang lurus. Sedangkan kiba berkulit tan memiliki banyak bekas luka-luka, dan rambutnya pun spikey semua. Serentak mereka semua pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh, ya naruko. Bukankah kau belum berkenalan dengan para penghuni laki-lakikan?" Bisik sakura, yang untungnya di dengar naruko.

Entah karena lelah atau tidak lucu lagi mereka pun berhenti tertawa, lalu naruko berdiri dari posisi duduk nya."Namaku Uzumaki Naruko, Kelas satu. Dan aku kembarannya naruto" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dengan semangatnya, dan hanya mendapat 'oh' dari penghuni laki-laki.

Mereka baru menyadari jika mereka kembar pada saat naruto dan naruko pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, bahkan saking hebohnya mereka sampai membuat teori-teori yang tak masuk akal, dan berdebat tak jelas. Bahkan mereka membuat teori-teori tentang perbedaan mereka. Teori mereka yang masuk akal yaitu, Naruto memiliki kulit tan dan naruko pun memiliki kulit yang sama tetapi dia lebih bersih dari naruto, jika saja naruto memiliki rambut spikey berwarna pirang, sedangkan naruko mempunyai rambut panjang dan dimodel twintails yang berwarna sama dengan naruto.

"Dan satu lagi, aku ini perempuan ."

1

2

3

"APAAAA" Ucap mereka kaget lagi bahkan lebih kaget dari pada tadi, begitu pula jiraiya yang heboh sendiri, sedangkan naruto menertawakan naruko yang nyaris tidak dipercayai sebagai seorang gadis.

Naruko hanya diam menahan malu, dia sempat melirik dua sahabatnya yang ternyata ikut tertawa. Dan dia sempat mendapat perempatan di dahinya karena ditertawai oleh naruto. Dia pun langgsung membuka sedikit rasleting jaketnya dan meletakan jari telunjuk nya ke bibirnya dan mengeluarkan rona merah yang sangat jarang ia gunakan.

"apakah kalian benar-benar menggangap ku laki-laki?"

'Bi-bidadari' pikir sai terlonjak.

'Ca-calon istriku' khayal kiba nyaris pingsan

'pa-pahlawan ku' pikir idate tak jelas.

'Pe-pelatih menawan ku.' pikir lee mengeluarkan semangat apinya.

'Sudah kutebak dia pasti wanita' pikir dan tersenyum bahagia.

'Tambahan IMAJINASI ku !' pikir jiraiya yang langgsung menulis sesuatu secepat kilat dan entah kenapa hidungnya berdarah sendiri

'ZzzZ' Suara orang tertidur. yang ternyata suigetsu.

tiba-tiba mereka pun berkutat pada imajinasi masing-masing, sedang kan naruko terlihat tertawa puas melihat naruto yang frustrasi mendapat balasan telaknya.

Dan naruto baru menyadari hidangan makan malamnya. Dia pun kaget bukan main. Bagaimana tidak kaget hidangan yang sudah dimeja makan ada spaghetti yang terlihat kualitasnya tinggi, seperti ,Omlete, Steak, dan makanan elite yang lainnya.

"Disini tidak ada wanita yang bisa memasak" Ucap sai yang menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

Naruto pun melihat kearah hana, tetapi dia terlihat tidak berbakat memasak. Dia melirik ke naruko, sudah pasti dia tidak bisa masak, terakhir dia memasak, masakannya sangat-sangat kacau. Dan dia ..

"Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan. Kalian baru datangkan? Hari ini aku membuat masakan special buat kalian yang akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami" Ucap seseorang yang menghentikan acara berfikir naruto dan sumber suara itu berasal dari dapur.

Pintu dapurnya pun terbuka, tiba-tiba keluar kabut dari pintu dapur itu yang entah mengapa membuat naruto dan naruko merinding. Dan akhirnya sang koki pun terlihat dengan baju khas chef nya dengan rambut panjang sepinggang nya.

"HALLO"

"KYAAA !" Teriak Naruto dan naruko bersamaan, dan membuat mereka terjatuh dari tempat duduk nya.

"Khukukhu, ternyata aku masih menakutkan ya. Aku jadi ingat saat menakuti shin-kun dan membuat nya koma beberapa hari, khuhuhu"

"Gwahahaha … mereka tidak takut, hanya kaget dengan tampang jelek mu itu orochimaru!" Ejek jiraiya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau tertawa dengan tampang bodoh mu lagi jiraiya, Khukhukhu." Ejek balas orochimaru.

Dan entah mengapa para tempat makan itu pun terasa hawa pertarungan yang tinggi. Jiraiya yang sudah berdiri dengan wajah sangar nya, dan orochimaru yang melipat baju lenggan panjang nya dengan senyum sadis nya. Terlihat para senior yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat tegang.

"Kau Mau berkelahi heh Bajingan?" Ucap jiraiya yang mendekat kearah orochimaru.

"Kau yang memulainya bangsat" Ucap orochimaru yang sudah dengan posisi bertarung nya.

'BRAAKK'

Terdengar suara gebrakan dari arah meja makan, dan yang mengebraknya bukan lain yaitu tsunade.  
"Hey Para Bajingan! Tidak bisakah kalian membiarkanku minum dengan tenang hah?!" Ucap tsunade.

"Berisik kau tsunade" Ucap orochimaru dan jiraiya bersamaan, dan langgsung saja membuat tsunade mendekati kearah mereka berdua dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.

Mereka bertiga pun sudah dengan posisi masing-masing, sedangkan para penonton telah bersiap-siap dengan pelindung seadanya yang mereka temukan.  
"Hey, sudah lah. Bukankah hari ini hari special bagi keluarga kita? Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan acara makan malam kita sebagai sambutan hangat keluarga baru kita" Ucap shin melerai mereka.

"Kau benar" Ucap para sannin dan memberikan senyuman hangat mereka.

"_Ap-apaan barusan_" pikir naruto yang sudah tidak merasakan hawa berbahaya dari mereka

Mereka pun kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing, walau pun ada beberapa makanan yang terjatuh akibat pukulan tsunade tadi, tetapi masih ada banyak yang masih bisa dimakan. Naruto pun masih binggung dengan keadaan keluarga barunya itu.

"Karena kita muali satu atap hari ini, anggap saja jika kita ini keluarga. Dan kalian bisa menanggap mu, tou-chan, jii-san mu, atau yang lainnya, itu berlaku juga dengan orochimaru dan tsunade." Ucap jiraiya yang terlihat senang.

"Dan Kami pun juga menganggap kalian sebagai anak kami juga." Lanjut Jiraiya.

"Kenapa kau ?" Tanya hidate saat melihat naruto mengeluarkan air mata.

"Dia sangat sengat senang mendapat keluarga ini. Dan yang membuatnya sangat senang yaitu dikeluarga ini mempunyai dua orang tou-san. Lagi pula kita sudah lama tidak memiliki tou-san" Ucap naruko menjelaskan, dan membersihkan airmata naruto. Sekilas naruko terlihat sendu saat menceritakannya. Para penghuni pun seperti merasakan yang naruto dan naruko rasakan.

"Nah ayo dimakan! Orochimaru telah menyajikannya dengan susah payah, Jadi makanlah sepuas kalian" Ucap jiraiya memecah keheningan.

Dan mereka pun makan, diiringi dengan candaan.

..

..

* * *

..

..

'Tok'

'Tok'

'Tok'

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku hidate, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya hidate yang sudah didepan kamar kost naruto.

"Yaa! Masuklah!."

"Apakah aku menganggu?" Tanya hidate

"Tidak, santai saja"

"Apa yang kaulakukan" Ucap hidate, yang melihat naruto sedang bertapa.

"Ohh, aku hanya memenangkan diriku" Jawab naruto, dan hanya mendapat 'oh' dari hidate

"Jadi, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"umm,yaa. bisa kau ikut dengan ku keluar sebentar" Ucap hidate terlihat serius.

"Baiklah .. Tapi aku buang air besar dulu, oke"

"terserah" Ucap idate sweetdrop.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Hey, Ada apa mengajak ku mal … "

"Kita sudah sampai" Ucap idate memotong perkataan naruto.

tempat yang dia tuju ternyata tempat saat naruto bertemu dengan idate, dan terlihat teman satu angkatannya yang lain.  
Sai yang sedang membaca novel, lee sedang push-up dengan semangatnya, dan kiba terlihat sedang duduk di kirsi beton yang agak berjauhan dari lee dan sai.

"Yo" Sapa Sai dan lee bersamaan.

"Kenapa semua ada disini?" Tanya naruto

"Orang yang disana akan menjawab pertanyaanmu" Ucap sai yang menunjuk kiba.

"Hei kiba, ada apa memang …"

"Mulai hari ini kita adalah keluarga, Dan kita adalah saudara!" Potong kiba dan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kita akan hidup di satu atap yang sama dan makan-makanan yang sama selama tiga tahun ini, bukankah seperti saudara kan?.Dan seharusnya ada kakak tertua diangkatan kita kan?., kakak tertua seharusnya paling kuat diantara adik-adiknya. Dan aku sudah memastikan cara nya itu diantara kita berlima." Jelas kiba yang entah mengapa tersenyum sendiri.

"Ck" Ucap sai mendecih.

"Jangan terlalu yakin kiba-kun" ucap lee.

"Ap-apa kalian tidak terima?" Ucap kiba yang pura-pura takut dan justru membuat Lee dan sai tambah geram.

Kiba pun mendekati idate, dan langgsung saja merangkulnya.  
"Jika Masalah adik yang paling kecil pastinya hidate, Karena dialah yang paling lemah diantara kita! Pada saat smp dia sudah sering ku jadikan pesuruh tetapku, Yak an hidate?"" Ucap kiba, sedangkan hidate hanya menganguk dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Setelah itu, kiba langgsung meninggalkannya, dan mendekati lee dan sai yang langsung beradu argument dengan mereka. Terlihat kiba hanya tertawa aneh saat mendengar ucapan mereka yang menurutnya konyol itu.

'_A-aku, sudah berubah, ak_ ..' Hidate kaget dari lamunannya, saat ada yang memegang pundaknya, yang ternyata naruto lah yang memegangnya.

"Kau bisa berubah, walau pun tanpa kekerasan hidate." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum bersahabatnya.

Setelah menenangkan idate naruto pun langgsung mendekati kiba, lee dan sai yang masih aer adu argument. tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, naruto langgsung memukul telak pipi kanan kiba dan membuat kiba terpental beberapa meter.

Lee, sai dan idate hanya memandang tak percaya kearah naruto. Belum ada pernah yang langgsung menghajar kiba tanpa pikir panjang, bahkan mereka pun harus berpikir dua kali saat ingin membuat masalah pada kiba.

"Bukankah sesama saudara tidak boleh berkelahi dan saling menghormati kan. Jika aku menang, kita sederajat, tidak ada yang tua mau pun yang tua, Kita sama!, Bagaimana menurut mu ?" Ucap naruto. dan mendekati kearah kiba, dan sang lawan pun melepaskan jaketnya dan mempersiapkan gaya bertarungnya.

"Terserah bangsat" Ucap kiba yang terlihat senang bukan main.

" Baiklah!. ayo kita selesaikan ini." Ucap naruto yang juga tersenyum. dan memperlihatkan posis nua yang terlihat kokoh, bahkan lee dan sai bisa melihat perbedaan besar antara kiba dan naruto. Taman itu pun menjadi salah satu saksi bisu pertarungan naruto dan kiba.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Morino idate, maafkan aku untuk yang tadi malam, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan meremehkanmu lagi." Ucap kiba yang sedikit membungkuk kearah idate.

"Y-ya itu bukan masalah yang besar." Ucap idate yang sedikit kaget, yang baru saja bangun tidur langgsung saja disuguhi permintamaaf'an tak terduga dari kiba.

"Benarkan kalau sederajat itu itu tidak buruk. Gwahaha!" Ucap naruto, langgsung tertawa konyol, dan diikuti idate dan kiba dengan tawa canggungnya.

"Sarapan sudah siap" Terdengar suara dari ruang makan, dan mereka pun langgsung berjalan menuju ruang makan.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Gwahahaha .. Wajah mu kawai sekali kiba-chan" Ucap hana sehabis tawa bahagianya, saat dia melihat wajah babak belur adiknya.

Pagi itu pun hampir semua penghuni rumah menertawakan wajah kiba. Jika masalah wajah naruto, dia hanya mendapat beberapa luka kecil saja. Untung saja pada saat dia pulang naruko melihatnya terluka, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi dia dia langgsung naruto walau pun terlihat tidak ikhlas mengobatinnya dan mengoceh tak jelas, naruto yakin jika naruko menghawatirkannya.

"Hey Kalian mau masuk sekolah mana?" Tanya naruko yang menghentikan aktivitas tawa mereka.

"Aku dan sih jidat di KHS akademi khusus wanita." Ucap Ino sambil menunjuk sakura yang masih dengan wajah ngantuknya.

"Aku juga" Ucap Karin yang sudah mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Sama aku juga." Ucap hana yang terlihat selesai memotret wajah kiba yang menurutnya kawaii itu.

"Kalau kalian?" Tanya naruko pada penghuni laki-laki.

"tentu saja KHS!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Hey naruto, Kalau kau masuk sekolah mana?" Tanya idate.

"Tentu saja KHS" Ucap nya mantab, setelah menghabis kan mangkuk ketiganya.

..

..

..

..

* * *

**_Terima kasih atas sarannya kupu-kupu mala senpai dan terima kasih atas review pertamanya. Aku usahaiin di chap ini gak ada gue, bro, bung kalau semacamnya saya gk tau. jadi mohon bantuannya lagi, ya senpai._**

**_Terima kasih atas review nya malacak cah kere senpai. Kalo pengen tau siapa zetton dan gurikonya,Jadi tetap ikuti ceritanya ya._**

**_Mohon review, saran, kritik untuk chap duanya ya._**

**_THE GOOD BOY_**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Badass**

**Chap 3**

**Freshman Championship dan konoha high school.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Naruto Dan Karakter nya hanya milik misashi kishimoto**

**..**

**..**

**WARNING:**

**Fic ini Khuusus Umur Diatas 15 Tahun, karena dapat membuat imajinasimu menjadi berlebihan**

**M untuk kekerasan dan bahasa yang kasar**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Hei lihat itu"

"Itu? Maksudmu kiba?"

"ya, kiba. Dia salah satu-satunya bibit paling unggul."

"benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kata nya senior-senior sudah pada taruhan jika dia akan memenangkan freshman tahun ini."

"Ya kurasa kau benar."

"Tetapi, ada apa dengan wajahnya itu?"

"entahlah mungkin dia tertabrak bis atau semacamnya"

"Ck brisik" Guman kiba sedikit kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, jika membicarakan orang justru didepan orangnya itu dengan suara keras pula. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka lari saat melihat kiba memasuki kelas tadi. Dan entah mengapa, dia merasa seperti ada yang tertinggal.

"Yo kiba." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya. Dan tentu saja langgsung membuatnya kaget.

"Na-naruto?!" Sapa kiba canggung.

"Nih, kau meningglkan tas, dan kotak makan siang mu." Ucap naruto dan memberikan tas yang mungkin hanya berisi kotak makan siang.

Naruto pun melihat keadaan kelas milik kiba, kaca banyak yang pecah, pintu yang sudah terlihat rusak, bangku dan meja yang letaknya tak beraturan. Naruto pun melihat kawan-kawan sekelasnya kiba, banyak yang merokok, Justru kebanyakan yang menonton adegan perkelahian geratis dikelasnya.

"Kau mendapat kelas yang nyaman kiba." Ucap naruto turut bahagia.

"Y-ya begitulah" Jawab kiba agak canggung.

"Oh iya, Apakah kau tau dimana kelas lee, sai, dan idate?"Tanya naruto.

"L-lee ada dan Sai dikelas D, Idate satu kelas dengan mu. Kelas E" Ucap kiba.

"baiklah terima kasih …"

"oh ya, orochimaru berpesan, jika ada secukil makanan yang tersisa, maka akan kutunjukan tarian ular yang sebenarnya" Ucap naruto langgsung meninggalkannya dan entah mengapa kiba langgsung merinding saat mendengarnya.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Yo, lama tak bertemu ya!" Sapa seseorang.

"Ck, Apa yang kau mau hah ?" Ucap sai sinis.

"hahaha … ternyata kau masih seperti biasa ya sai, dan juga kawan mu itu masih aneh seperti biasa ya!" Ucap nya sambil menunjuk lee.

"Apa kau bilang?" Ucap lee geram.

"Kau tidak mendengar ku?" Ucapnya lagi, dan kawan-kawannya yang dari tadi diam dibelakangnya mulai menghalangi laju sang penantang.

"Yo sai, lee disini kalian rupanya!" Ucap naruto yang keringatan.

"Kalian tau, aku mencari kalian sampai memutari sekolah ini sebanya 5 kali, ternyata kelas mu ini hanya disebelah kelasnya kiba. Gwahahaha …" Lanjut naruto dan langgsung tertawa garing.

Karena sudah tidak lucu, naruto pun langgsung diam, dan tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu yang harus nya privasi. "Broo, resleting mu terbuka" ucap naruto menunjuk bagian celana yang meremehkan lee dan sai tadi.

mungkin karena malu orang tadi dan kawan-kawannya meninggalkan mereka, tidak lupa menaikan releting celananya. Bahkan salah satu kawannya pun menertawakan orang tadi, karena tak terima orang tadi langgsung saja menghajar kawannya itu dan menjadi tontonan gratis bagi siswa-siswa disana

" ada apa mencari kami?" Tanya lee sehabis melihat calon musuh nya itu.

"Ini, kalian lupa membawa makanan kalian" Ucapnya

"Wah terima kasih!" Ucap lee membara.

"Terima kasih." Ucap sai singkat.

"Baiklah aku akan ke kelasku dulu, untuk mencari idate."Ucap naruto

" Hei naruto!." Panggil sai.

"Apa?" Ucapnya yang berbalik dan melihat sai

"Tidak jadi." Ucapnya singkat.

"Huh. Baiklah."Ucap naruto Dan langgsung meninggalkan mereka.

"Tenang saja sai, Dia kuat." Ucap sai menenangkan.

" Yak kau benar." Ucap sai, dan teringat saat pertarungan naruto dan kiba.

..

..

* * *

..

..

'Glek'

'_aku sekelas dengan para monster'_

'_tenang idate, mungkin lagu kesukaanku akan menenangkan ku.'_

…

...

'_baikl …'_

"Hey idate! Nih bekalmu tertinggal dan aku senang kita bisa satu kelas." Ucap naruto tiba-tiba.

'Brukh'

"Huh? Hey idate, kenapa mata mu berputar? Hey idate bangun.!" Ucap naruto kaget yang tiba-tiba idate pingsan mendadak.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Maaf, ada apa para senpai mmanggilku?" Ucapnya yang

" Ya, kami memanggilmu potato, mendekatlah!." Ucap salah satu seniornya.

Yang dipanggil pun mendekat kearah seniornya dan melihat hanya ada dua senior. Yang satunya sedang terduduk sambil melihat majalah anehnya dan satunya lagi tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Dan entah mengapa saat ia melihat beberapa seniornya pun hanya tersenyum .

"Ini tentang para freshman, Kami ingin kau yang menanganinya Dan sebagai imbalannya bocah nanas pemalas itu akan memberi mu hadiah makanan yang enak-enak " Ucap salah satu senior yang menunjuk kawannya yang sedang tertidur .

"Baiklah senpai!,ngomong-ngomong Dimana neji-senpai, mangetsu-senpai, dan insect man-senpai?." Tanya potato boy.

"Kalau neji dan mangetsu sedang melihat tampang-tampang para freshman kalau insect-man, mungkin dia berpetualang mencari serangga yang ia idam-idamkan." Jawabnya.

"Begitu. Dan Saya mohon diri dulu senpai." Ucapnya yang mendapat jawaban anggukan.

"Hey choji. Apa yang dilakukan _**IBLIS**_ itu?" Tanya senior yang tertidur tadi dan sudah posisi duduk di sofa yang entah dapat darimana. spontan menghentikan langkah sang potato boy alias choji itu.

"… Hari ini dia tidak muncul, ada yang bilang jika dia ingin menggoda cewek di sekolah lain, termasuk KHS khusus wanita." Ucap nya

"Ck, bajingan itu" Ucap salah satu senior sambil tersenyum, karena merasa tak ada pertanyaan lagi choji meninggalkan tempat para petinggi-petinggi dikelas 3 itu .

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Hari ini udah tidak ada pelajaran lagi kan? Ayo pulang" Ajak naruto.

"Sudah dimulai" Jawab idate, dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

"Apanya yang mulai" Tanya naruto.

Dan terdengar suara dari pembesar dari luar sekolah 'Perhatian untuk seluruh siswa baru! Harap berkumpul digedung olahraga. Diulang, bagi seluruh para siswa baru harap kegedung olahraga.'

"Ayo" Ajak idate, dan langgsung menarik naruto dari kelas mereka.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Hey, sudah dimulaikan?"

"Ya! Kejuaraan antar freshman di KHS kan?!"

"Ya, katanya event itu sudah menjadi tradisikan?"

"Bukan tradisi lagi tetapi sudah menjadi kebudayaan lagi pula setiap tahun selalu saja berlanggsung, dan yang aku dengar event itu dilaksanakan pertama kali disana."

"Benarkah? Kukira bukan KHS yang melakukannya pertama kali, tetapi keempat sekolah monster yang lain, dan salah satunya sekolah kita kan?."

"Ya, begitulah. Aku masih binggung, apa yang kita dapat saat kita memenangkan kejuaraan itu?"

"Kata kakak sepupu ku yang pernah sekolah disana, tidak dapat apa-apa, tetapi kau akan mendapat julukan yang terkuat."

"Ternyata begitu. Lebih baik kita cepat berangkat. Tempat kita juga sudah akan dimulai kejuaraan freshmannya juga."

"Ya kau benar"

Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan lorong melegenda itu.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Gedung olahraga itu sangat-sangat sempit, bagaimana tidak sempit seluruh angkatan kelas satu berkumpul disana. Kebanyakan dari mereka bergerombol, walaupun hanya beberapa saja, dan tetap saja ada perkelahian illegal diantara mereka. Lama-kelamaan pertarungannya hampir pelosok gedung olahraga itu.

" Saudara-saudara ku, selamat kalian telah menjadi bagian sekolah ini dan selamat datang di Konoha High School ini. Dan nama ku akimichi chouji siswa tahun kedua." Dan membuat keributan tadi menjadi hening seketika.

"Potato man?"

"Ya itu potato man!"

"Dia salah satu dari tiga fraksi utama di sekolah ini!"

" Tiga fraksi utama?" Ulang naruto saat mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang.

"Ya, nama fraksinya Potato Royal Army dan terbesar disekolah ini. Selain fraksi itu, Salah satunya dipimpin oleh Hyuuga neji dan mantan musuhnya mangetsu. Dan satu lagi dipimpin oleh kawan seatap kita, yaitu shin senpai. Kau harus hati-hati dengan orang-orang ini" Jelas idate dan memperingatkan naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan seseorang yang bernama insect man" Ucap sai yang entah dari mana.

"Dia dan shikamaru senpai itu hanya serigala penyendiri, mereka tidak membuat kelompok. Tetapi mereka beraksi sendiri." Jelasnya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan suigetsu senpai?" Tanya lee dengan posisi push-up ekstrimnya.

" Kalau suigetsu senpai, dia juga mempunyai fraksi, tetapi tidak mencolok. Sebenarnya dial lah pemegang fraksi terbesar pada tahun pertamanya. Tetapi semanjak dikalahkan telak oleh orang yang biasa disebut _**iblis**_, dia menjadi lebih tertutup. Dan gossip yang beredar bahwa dia bergerak dibawah baying-bayang _**iblis**_ itu." Jelas idate yang terlihat kelelahan berbicara.

'Plok' 'Plok' 'Plok'

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari kawan-kawannya, kebanyakan orang-orang yang ia kenal. Dan sepertinya mereka langgsung menghujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan kepada idate.

"Nah, mari kita mulai pertarungan siswa baru yang fenomenal ini! Bagi yang merasa yang tidak sanggup harap meninggalkan tempat ini!"Ucapnya dan menghentikan acara jawab idate.

sedikit demi sedikt ruangan olahraga itu mulai agak sepi, sepi dikarenakan siswa kelas satu yang tidak minat alias takut K'O, dan langgsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Hey Naruto ayo" Ajak idate untuk keluar dari gedung olahraga.

" Tidak, Aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kemampuanku" Ucap naruton idate terlihat khawatir, sedangkan sai, dan lee hanya tersenyum. Begitu pula dengan kiba yang ternyata ada didekat mereka.

"Minggir" Ucap sai

"Hey sai tidak mengikuti pertandingan ini."

"Woy-woy, bahkan kiba dan lee pun meninggalkan ruangan ini" Ucap seseorang melihat mereka pergi

"Naruto ganbatte ya!" Ucap idate menyemangati, dan langgsung lari secepat kilat meninggalkan tempat itu, begitu pula dengan siswa-siswa lain.

"Yah .. Ku kira dia akan ikut." Ucap naruto sedikit lesu saat melihat idate meninggalkannya.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Tidak kusangka, akan sebanyak ini yang mengikuti." Ucap chouji setelah menghitung para pesertanya.

"Hey, Kalian semua! Kemarilah!." Ucapnya memanggil mereka

"Hey potato-senpai!" Ucap salah satu peserta.

"Ada ap .."

"Tak bisakah kau mundur! Biarkan para freshman yang mengurus-urusan seperti ini" Ucap nya yang memotong ucapan senpainya itu.

" Oh begitu"

Chouji pun mendekati juniornya yang protes itu dan tanpa basa-basi lagi langgsung menyundul telak hidung juniornya. Sang junior pun langgsung tak berdaya akibat serangan tersebut, dan hanya memegang hidungnya yang terlihat patah.

" Jadi .. Ada masukan lagi?" Ucap chouji tersenyum senang.

"Bukan berarti kita tak sependapat dengan orang itu. Dan Bukan artinya kami harus mengikuti perintah mu!" Ucap peserta yang lain.

Dengan kompak hampir para peserta itu pun mendekati seniornya. Dan membuat seniornya itu terpojok, sang senior pun mencari akal untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Bukannya dia takut, hanya saja dia tidak mungkin mengalahkan belasan orang sekaligus.

" _Ternyata mereka sangat menghormati nya_" pikir seseorang paling aneh diantara peserta lain

" Tenang dulu." Ucap Potato alias chouji yang terlihat sedikit panic.

" Sebaiknya sekarang kita mulai acaranya. Dan saatnya kalian berenam belas beradu kekuatan.

Dan para peserta pun hanya binggung apa yang senior itu katakan.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Nah cara ini akan menentukan siapa lawan kalian. Dan hari ini setengah dari kalian akan keluar dari kompetisi ini." Ucap chouji yang tersenyum sendiri.

" Dan pertarungan kalian akan disaksikan oleh senior-senior kalian. Termasuk siswa tahun ketiga. Tempat pertarungannya di lapangan utama KHS" Lanjutnya dan mengeluarkan senyum liciknya.

Hampir semua peserta pun kaget bukan main, mereka kira akan menentukannya di gedung olahraga ini. Dan untung saja mental mereka terbiasa dengan berkelahi dilihat banyak orang. Dan mereka pun melihat kearah kertas yang di bagi oleh senior-seniornya itu.

" Kertas itu tanda untuk menentukan musuh kalian. Dan bagi yang bernomor A-1 dan B-2 harap mempersiapkan diri."

Setelah itu chouji dan beberapa anak buahnya yang entah sembunyi dari mana pun meninggal kan gedung itu, diikutioleh para peserta. Termasuk dua orang yang akan menjadi rival sekaligus sahabat di masa mereka nanti.

..

..

* * *

..

..

" Ternyata kau disini naruto, aku mencari mu kemana-mana tahu." Ucap idate berkeringat.

Sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum, dan sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah lorong dekat lapangan utama KHS. Dan entah mengapa idate merasa naruto bagaikan orang hilang yang tengah putus asa.

" Hey, bagaimana keadaaan mu?" Tanya idate.

" Sangat bahagia!" Ucap naruto dengan senyum semangatnya itu. Dan langgsung membuat idate swetdroop.

" apa maksudmu dengan bahagia" Tanya idate yang memegang keningnya.

Dia sedang binggung. Ya, dia binggung dengan temannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin dalam keadaan sedang menunggu giliran bertarungnya justru terlihat senang setengah mati.

" Tentu saja bahagia. Di hari pertama sekolah ku ini, ternyata lebih ceria dari yang aku harap kan" Ucap naruto tambah semangat, dan membuat idate sweatdroop lagi.

"Memang benar kalau sekolah ini berisi dengan para bajingan yang berkualitas dan terbelakang. Dan orang-orang luar yang melihat sekolah ini berpikir bahwa sekolah ini adalah sampah atau semacamnya" Lanjutnya lagi. Dan entah mengapa membuat idate memegang kening nya lagi

" Dan menjadi bajingan itu .."

" … Tidak semua nya buruk" Ucap naruto dengan senyum sok kerennya.

" Plagiat, bukankah itu pidato walikota kemarin" Ucap idate dan menunjuk naruto setelah dia merasa tidak asing dengan kata-kata itu. Sedangkan naruto hanya senyum konyol saat ketahuan menjiplak kata-kata sang walikota itu.

..

..

* * *

..

..

" Tuan-Tuan Dan nyonya-nyonya .."

" Bukankah tidak ada wanita yang menontonya ya," Ucapnya dengan menggunakan pembesar suara, yang ternyata sang senior tahun kedua, Chouji

"Pertarungan siswa baru akan segera dimulai, segera pasang taruhan anda kepada orang yang anda jago'kan. Dan selamat menikmati" Ucapnya lagi, dan langgsung membuat senior memberi uang kenama orang yang menurut mereka akan menang itu.

..

..

" Oh ya idate. Berarti para peserta lain bersaing untuk menjadi boss selanjutnya?" Tanya naruto. Dan entah mengapa pertanyaan naruto tadi membuat idate tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mungkin karena lelah atau semacamnya idate pun berhenti tertawa.  
" Sebenarnya di sekolah ini tidak ada yang namanya _boss sebenarnya_. Karena sangat mustahil mengatur sekolahan ini. Karena memiliki banyak fraksi yang lebih memilih berdiri sendiri ketimbang ikut fraksi besar yang lain. Dan disekolah ini tidak ada yang mengakui boss yang sebenarnya, walaupun dia dari fraksi terbasar sekalipun. Sekolah ini telah melahirkan orang-orang yang sangat kuat. Seperti Duo sahabat di peradaban pertama tetapi pada akhirnya mereka pecah, kera berjenggot di jaman yang mereka sebut jaman revolusi dan kemudian dikeluarkan dari sekolah, kemudian ada pertapa yang masih muda di fraksi sannin dijamaan ini untuk pertama kalinya satu anggkatan terbelah menjadi tiga fraksi, begitu pula dengan sih yellow flesh sang penakluk yang akhirnya dikalahkan oleh wanita dan wanita itu mendeklarasi bahwa dia menyebut jamannya sebagai jaman kelahiran kembali. Ada juga sih kancamata orange di jaman jounin yang menghancurkan fraksi geng motor di sekolah ini. Dan terakhir jaman rambut orange berwajah konyol dan senior tahun ketiga sebut, sebagai jaman kejayaan, angkatan akatsuki." Ucap idate, terlihat berkeringat dan kelelahan menjelaskan.

"Kau banyak tahu ya .. Tapi Bisakah kau mengulanginya lagi, aku tidak paham" Dan langgsung membuat idate ingin pingsan dalam sekejap.

" Hehehe… aku hanya bercanda idate" Lanjut naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjadi teratas ya. Gwahahaha." Naruto pun langgsung tertawa terbahak-bahak

dan entah mengapa idate merasa bahwa tawa naruto itu menertawai para orang-orang paling berpengrauh disekolahnya itu.

..

..

* * *

..

..

" Tinggal dua pertandingan lagi." Gumam chouji.

" Bagi yang bernama Uzumaki naruto dan .."

" Itu aku" Ucap naruto yang tiba-tiba hadir dihadapan seniornya. Dan tentu saja langgsung membuat sang senior kaget.

" Boleh pinjam pembesar suaranya?" Minta naruto,.

dengan sedikit enggan sang senior pun memberikan pembesar suara yang dia dapat secara illegal itu alias dia rampok dari sekolahan itu.

" Saudara-Saudara Konoha high school ku tercinta ini .. Aku uzumaki naruto akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjelakan bahwa aku akan menjadi boss yang luar biasa, dan menyatukan konoha high school tercinta ini." Teriak naruto dengan oembesar suaranya itu.

" Senang bertemu dengan kalian" Lanjutnya dan memberikan senyum bersahabatnya itu.

Seketika sekolahan itu menjadi hening, yang sebelumnya sangat ramai dengan kata-kata budaya mereka. Bahkan sai, lee, kiba , dan idate sekalipun kaget bukan main saat naruto mendeklarasi terang-terangan menjadi pertama kalinya menjadi pemimpin di sekolah ini. Bahkan senior kedua dan ketiga pun terlihat kaget bukan main.

" Boss?"

" Bajingan gila kau pirang"

" Dasar pembual kau pirang."

Itulah kata-kata penghuni sekolahan itu, sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum ria saat dia mendengar yang ia anggap sebagai dukungan itu.

'Plok' 'plok' 'plok.

Suara tepuk tangan itu langgsung membungkam lagi seiisi sekolahan itu. Ternyata orang yang bertepuk tangan adalah siswa tahun ketiga. Dan oarng paling berpengaruh diangakatnnya.

" I-insect man-senpai?!" Ucap idate. Dan dia terlihat kaget karena sang senior tepat berada disampingnya.

"Siapa orang itu?" Tanyanya kepada idate.

"Di-dia naruto, uzumaki naruto" Ucap idate semangat memperkenalkan kawanya itu pada seniornya..

" Kurasa dia ak .."

" I-itu insect man?"

" dia besar sekali"

"Ku dengar dia orang terkuat di angatannya dan sekolah lain mengakuinya. Termasuk ke-empat sekolah besar lain."

Itulah yang dikatakan para freshman yang sedang menonton, dan pertama kali melihatnya. Dan memotong ucpan sang senior itu.

Naruto mengembalikan pembesar suara itu ke seniornya. Dan dia sedang berjalan ke arena duelnya itu, yang sudah ditunggu oleh musuh nya itu.

"Jangan dendam ya." Ucap naruto pada lawannya, dan membuat lawannya itu langgsung naik darah.

Sang musuh telah mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya itu, dan saat dia melihat kuda-kuda naruto entah mengapa sang lawan merasa melawan seorang monster

"_Si-sial, aku salah mendapat lawan_" Pikir sang lawan

Naruto pun langgsung mendekat kearah lawannya, sang lawan hanya diam dan melindungi wajahnya itu. Dengan sekali gerakan naruto langgsung memukul hulu hati sang lawan itu. Sang lawan pun terkejut bukan main saat dia merasakan pukulannya itu, dan sang lawan tertunduk dan memegang perutnya yang sakit itu. Seketika para penonton langgsung ramai kembali, dan ada yang tidak segan-segan memasang taruhan untuknya. Dan membuatnya maju ke 8 besar.

" _Uzumaki naruto ya_" Pikir bersamaan para seniornya itu. Dan membuat seniornya semakin tertarik dengan sekolahan ini.

..

..

* * *

..

..

" Dan pertarungan terakhir! Bagi yang bernama uchi .."

" Mereka telah di posisi mereka po-san" Potong salah satu bawahannya.

" Kalau begitu langgsung saja pertarungannya" Teriak chouji dengan pembesar suaranya.

Naruto melihat salah satu peserta yang akan bertarung itu. Rambut raven dengan gaya yang menurutnya itu seperti potongan bebek itu. Tanpa menunggu lama sang pemuda raven itu secepat kilat langgsung menghajar wajah lawannya, dan membuatnya jungkir balik. Saat sang lawan akan berdiri langgsung saja pemuda raven itu menendang wajah lawannya sampai terpental beberapa meter. Mungkin karena ia anggap telah kalah, sang lawan hanya berbaring ditempatnya, namun siapa sangka bahwa sih rambut raven menajan siku nya dengan kakinya itu.

'KRETEK'

"GWAHHH" Teriak sang lawan dan berguling-buling menahan sakit

Tidak sampai itu saja, sang pemuda raven itu menendang-nendang dada sang lawan dan terdengar suara lagi.

'KRAK'

"Woy-woy, Dia barusan mematahkan tangan dan tulang rusuknya" Ucap idate kaget bukan main.

"Woy" Ucap naruto berlari mendekat kearah pertarungan, dan tak tahan melihat tingkah laku sang pemuda raven itu sebegitu sadistnya.

Sebelum mencapai tempat itu sang panitia alias sang senior mereka potato man alias chouji itu langgsung mendorong nya ketembok gedung olahraga itu.

" Pertarungannya sudah selesai!" Ucapnya ke pemuda raven itu. Entah mengapa pemuda itu terlihat tak senang saat ada yang menganggu pertarungannya itu.

"Kau pikir kau kuat hah?! Dan menunjuk …"

Tanpa mendengar ceramah seniornya, pemuda raven itu menarik kepala senior itu dan mendekatkannya kedengkulnya itu bahkan sampai beberapa kali itu. Langgsung melempar sang senior agak menjauh, dia pun melanjutkan acaranya itu dengan menendang wajah sang senior yang ingin sedang berdiri itu.

Saat melihat kelakuan itu. Para penonton terkejut bukan main, bagaimana tidak terkejut, pemimpin fraksi terbesar di sekolah ini menjadi bulan-bulannan oleh seorang freshman. Anak buah dari fraksi nya chouji tidak tinggal diam, dan langgsung ingin menyerang pemuda raven itu.

" Hentikan" Ucap seorang, yang ternyata ketua fraksinya itu chouji.

" Jangan ada yang menghentikanku!" Ucapnya dengan senyum bahagianya itu.

Bagaimana tak bahagia, terakhir dia merasakan serangan yang menurutnya itu berasa sekitar satu tahun dulu, saat dia menantang _**iblis**_ yang mengalahkan para seniornya itu.

Saat chouji ingin mendekat ke pemuda raven itu ada seseorang yang menahannya. Dan dia sangat mengenalnya, yaitu sahabatnya di tahun ketiga, shimura shin

"Kubilang jangan ada yang menghalangi ku."

" Ingat peraturannya chouji, para senior tidak boleh ada campur tangan alias menghajar peserta kejuaraan freshman ini." Ucap shin mengingatkan, sedangkan chouji hanya mendecih tak senang.

Setelah itu, Pemuda raven itu langgsung meninggalkan lapangan itu, dan tak sengaja bertatapan dengan naruto. Dan itu pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Dan saat itulah berakhirnya pertarungaan 16 besar.

..

..

* * *

..

..

" Mereka berkelahi lagi ya?"Tanya naruto dan naruko bersamaan, dan menggangu acara sarapan keluarga mereka.

" Ya begitu lah, itu sebabnya tempat ini terkenal se-antero kota ini." Ucap Suigetsu yang lebih memilih sarapan terlebih dahulu.

" Ini terdengar konyol, tetapi mereka sebenarnya saling melindungi. Mungkin aku salah dengar tapi, waktu itu persediaan sake di tempat ini habis, terpaksa mereka pergi ke bar terdekat, dan bar itu terkenal yang pemiliknya seorang yakuzza. Saat mereka sampai disana bukanya member permintaan mereka, justru malah menggoda tsunade-baasan. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi jiraiya-jiisan langgsung menghajarnya, yang ternyata pemilik bar itu sekaligus boss yakuzza itu. Dan malam itu pasukan yakuzza melawan ketiga orang itu, esok hari nya saat pemimpin bar sadar tempatnya itu telah menjadi kuburan, banyak ambulan yang membawa anak buahnya dan dia. Tetapi dia tidak melihat salah satu yang mengacau ditempatnya itu." Jelas shin, dan membuat kaget penghuni tempat itu.

" Begitulah, sahabat bagaikan saudara" Lanjut yang tak lain adalah hana.

Idate tak sengaja melihat naruto, dan dia melihat naruto menangis lagi. Bedanya sekarang dia mengeluarkan ingus yang entah berepa liter yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Naruko langgsung memberikan tissue ke naruto.  
"Bagaimana kalo kita jadi sahabt skaligus saudara seperti mereka saja" Ucap naruko yang mendahuli ucapan naruto. Mereka pun menjawabnya dengan senyum senang mereka.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Suasana diatap sekolah itu hening, hening karena melihat wajah chouji yang memiliki banyak perban.

" Jika hanya berdiam diri setelah dikalahkan siswa tahun pertama pastil- …"

" Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi tak akan kubiarkan mu menyentuh uchiha itu" Ucap shin, dan memotong ucapan chouji. Saat mengatakan itu orang yang ada diatap itu merasakan hawa yang belum pernah sekalipun dikeluarkan pengembala serangga itu. Chouji hanya diam saat mendengar kata-kata seniornya itu.

" Jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan mengabaikan peraturan itu po." Ucap yang ternyata yaitu hyuuga neji, baru saja datang entah dari mana. Dan langgsung memperkeruh suasana.

" Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang boleh melanggar peraturan, dan kau neji sebaiknya jangan memperk …"

" Hentikan omong kosong mu." Ucap lantang chouji. Dan memotong ucapan shin.

" Jangan sok berlagak sok kuat kau, Neji!" Ucapnya lagi yang kehabisan kesabaraan.  
" Kali ini aku akan jujur, aku paling tidak menyukaimu neji. Dimata ku kau hanya seekor serigala di belakang ratusan domba yang polos.!"Teriak chouji .

" Jadi? Menurut mu kau lebih kuat dari padaku? Hah?." Ucap neji dan mendekat kearah chouji.

" Yang menurut ku paling konyol. Apa yang kau lakukan saat shino-senpai dihajar habis-habisan? Tidak ada kan?!" Teriak chouji setelah menunjuk shino, alias insect man itu.

" Dan yang lebih penting. Jika kau membantunya, sudah pasti kau kalah dank au akan kehilangan sebagian anak buah mu kan?" lanjutnya.

" BAJINGAN KAU BABI!" Maki neji ke chouji.

" SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BABI, PRIA JADI-JADIAN !" Balas chouji

Mereka pun langgsung menyiapkan pukulan terbaik mereka. Sayangnya beberapa orang disana menahan mereka bertarung, seperti mangetsu menahan kawannya itu menghajar chouji, dan shin beserta beberapa anak buah chouji menahannya.

" Hey shino, bisakah kau membantu ku" saat sai melihat shino hanya melihat majalah edisi serangga nya itu.

"Hay mangetsu, bagaimana keadaan adikmu?" Ucapnya singkat dan masih menatap majalahnya itu

Mangetsu dan shin langgsung mengabaikan perkataannya, bukannya membantunya malah bertanya hal yang tak membantu sekali. Dan shin pun melihat kesebelahnya, orang yang tiduran di sofa ajaib bagi sekolah itu.

" Hey shikamaru bangun, lakukan sesuatu."

Orang yang dipanggil pun membuka matanya, dengan enggan dia pun berganti keposisi duduk di sofa yang paling dia hormati itu. Diam, hanya itu yang ia lakukan. Dan dia melihat suasana yang di timpa kawannya itu.

" Dari pada kalian ribut, aku punya informasi penting." Ucapnya singkat, dan langgsung menghentikan acara pertikaian mereka.

" Apa itu." Ucap neji dan chouji bersamaan yang mulai tertarik.

" Kemarin saat aku mencari udara segar aku melihat shin.." dan entah mengapa saat namanya disebut dia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh akan terjadi.

" Lalu?"

" Aku melihat nya membawa wanita, yang ternyata dia adalah inazuka hana. Dan yang mencenggangkan lagi aku melihatnya membawanya kehotel yang biasa kita sebut sebagai hotel keramat."

Hening .. Mereka pun mencari sang tokoh cerita yang dibuat shikamaru itu, dan ternyata sudah tidak ada diteempat itu.

" Kumutilasi anak itu!" Ucap neji dengan wajah sadisnya.

" Kucincang dia!" Ucap chouji dengan wajah psikopatnya.

Dan mereka pun langgsung pergi mencarinya bersamaan, sedangkan shikamaru kembali tidur dengan senag. Bagaimana tidak senang, cerita buatannya itu dengan mudah dipercaya oleh kedua orang itu.

..

..

* * *

..

..

" Uzumaki naruto, Ikut dengan ku sebentar." Ucap seseorang yang mengejutkan mereka saat baru sampai disekolah.

Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langgsung mengikutinya, sedangkan yang lain tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikutinya juga. Akhirnya mereka telah sampai ketujannya, dan tempatnya itu sebuah kelas yang telah lama tak di pakai. Mereka terkejut bukan main saat memasuki kelas itu, para peserta freshman telah dikalahkan, yang mengalahkannya yang tak lain yaitu pemuda raven kemarin itu dan ada beberapa yang mungkin anak buah pemuda raven itu.

" Hanya tinggal kau, dan aku." Ucap pemuda raven itu, alias uchiha sasuke.

" Ternyata para freshman disini sep .."

" Bagaimana dengan ku? Aku juga salah satu pesertanya kan?" Ucap Naruto memotong perkataan sasuke.

" Cih, Kalian urus mereka." Ucapnya singkat, dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Saat naruto ingin mengejarnya langgsung dihadang beberapa orang.  
" Naruto Serahkan mereka pada kami." Ucap sai mewakili lee, dan kiba.

" Aku tertolong." Ucapnya.

dia pun berlari kearah jendela, tetapi dia diam sebentar untuk membuka jendela tersebut. Dan untung nya berhasil terbuka, sedangkan yang melihatnya langgsung memakinya bodoh.

" Hey, Idate. Sebaiknya kau mengikutinya, siapa tau dia akan tersesat lagi." Ucap sai, dan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan.

..

..

* * *

..

..

" Ck, ternyata aniki bodoh membohongiku." Rutuk uchiha sasuke ke kakak nya itu.

" TEEMMMMEEE!" Teriak seseorang. Dan menghentikan langkah orang yang di panggil teme itu.

" Saatnya pertarungan akhir antara kau, dan aku!" Ucap orang yang berteriak tadi. Langgsung mendapat senyuman dari sang lawan.

" _Semoga aku tepat waktu_" Pikir seseorang yang berlari sangat cepat.

..

..

Sai, lee, dan kiba mereka berlari, bukan lari dari lawannya, tapi lari mengejar naruto dan idate. Dan mereka akhirnya sampai digerbang sekolah, dan mereka menemukan mereka. Mereka tersenyum, ya tersenyum saat melihat uchiha sasuke telah berbaring tak berdaya.

" Bagaimana pertarungannya idate?" Ucap kiba saat melihat idate tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

" Ha-hanya sekali serangan." Ucap idate tergagap.

Mereka akhirnya tersenyum senang saat mengetahui kemampuan '_calon' _boss mereka itu. Beda dengan naruto dia sangat merasakan perbedaanya dengan sasuke. Perbedaan kekuatannya dan sasuke hanya setipis kertas. Dan dia tahu bahwa dia pasti akan berhadapan dengan orang ini.

Akhirnya naruto mendapatkan gelar pemenang freshman tahun ini. Dalam hitungan jam namanya telah tersebar keseluruh penjuruh kota.

..

..

* * *

..

..

' tok 'tok 'tok.

" Masuk." Ucap naruto.

" Na-naruko." Dia terkejut siapa yang mampir kekamarnya malam-malam. Karena jarang sekali kembarannya itu mampir kekamarnya ini.

" Bagaimana sekolahmu." Ucapnya tanpa basa basi, dan langgsung duduk dikasur istimewanya itu.

" Sangat mengasikan. Dihari pertama ku sudah ada acara yang sanngat menarik!" Ucap naruto semangat.

" Dan bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyannya ganti.

" Tidak begitu buruk, aku memiliki banya teman, dan salah satunya ada yang aku kagumi!" Ucap naruko semangat pula.

" Pasti wanita berdada besarkan?" Tebak naruto.

" Hehehe .. itu salah satunya."

" Pfftt .. apakah tidak ada sesuatu yang lain?" Tanya naruto lagi.

Sebenarnya dia agak binggung dengan saudarinya ini, jika dia melihat seseorang dengan oppai yang besar, pasti dia senang bukan main. Bahkan dia minta tanda tangan, ukuran BH, dan permintaan lain yang menurutnya konyol itu.

" Sebenarnya ada .."

"Tadi salah satu sahabatku ada yang digoda oleh seorang jii-san tua Bangka dan sebesar gorilla. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langgsung menghajarnya. Baru tiga kali pukulan dia langgsung lari entah kemana." Ucap naruko polos dan memotong perkataan naruto

Sedangkan naruto mengeluarkan ekspresi kasihan. Ya dia kasihan oleh orang yang dipukul naruko itu. Pernah naruko dibully oleh kawanan dari sekolah lain, karena kehabisan kesabaraan naruko langgsung menghajar kawanan itu, dan mengirimnya kerumah sakit. Dan membuat mereka tiga hari tiga malam tak bisa menggerakan salah satu anggota tubuh mereka.

" Baiklah, aku akan kembali kekamar ku dulu dan .."

" Terima kasih." Ucap naruko, dan meninggalkan kamar itu. Sedangkan naruto tak paham kenapa dia berterima kasih, dan langgsung tidur dikasurnya itu.

..

..

* * *

..

..

" Orang-orang neji dan sih potato bentrok lagi, bahkan para penonton jadi korbannya juga."

" Lagi?"

" Yeah, ini yang kelima kalinya hari ini."

Itu lah yang idate dengar saat perjalanannya menujuk kamar mandi sekolahan. Dia kekamar mandi bukan karena panggilan alam, karena dia dipanggil oleh sai dan yang lainnya. Akhirnya dia sampai tempat yang dia tuju, dia melihat sai, lee, dan kiba membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

" Idate, mana naruto?" Tanya sai yang sudah menyadari keberadaannya itu.

" Emm.. dia dipanggil oleh potato-senpai tadi, sebenarnnya aku ingin menemaninya tapi dia bilang dia akan baik-baik saja sendirian."

" Ck, dasar tak ber .."

" Eh" Ucap kiba saat tersadar akan omongannya

" Aku tahu, bagaina pun aku tak bergunakan? Dan yang hanya aku bisa lakukan Cuma membelikan juskan?!" Teriak idate kesal, dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

" He-hey idate aku tak bermaksud begitu!" Ucap kiba yang mengejarnya dan meminta maaf, terlihat sai dan lee menertawakannya.

..

..

* * *

..

..

" Duduklah." Ucap seseorang.

Dan orang yang ditawari pun duduk, tetapi tidak menghadap kearahnya, dan membuatnya sedikit kesal. Yang membuatnya kesal yaitu senyum garing juniornya itu.  
" Dan lihat aku naruto." Ucap chouji menahan amarah. Naruto langgsung menghadap kearahnya.

"Pertama-tama selamat atas kemenaganmu" Ucap chouji member semangat.

" Terima kasih." Jawab naruto masih dengan senyumnya itu.

Chouji pun menatap senyumannya itu dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.  
" Sebenarnya, aku ingin membalas sih pantat ayam itu, dan aku berpikir lebih baik kau yang membalasnya. Jika aku bertemu dengannya akan ku gini dan gitukan dia." Ucapnya, membantin menginjak, dan melempar bungkus makanan kesukaannya itu.

" Dan yang kudengar dia keluar dari sekolahan ini." Lanjutnya. Sedangkan naruto mendengarkannya masih dengan senyumnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan ku?"

" Sebagai hadiah. Satu sekolah ini berisi 100%, neji dia seorang penjilat dan tak terhormat, dia memiliki sekitar 12%, shin dia cukup popular, jadi dia memiliki 10% pengaruh disekolah ini" Jelasnya dan selesai membuat lingkaran yang berisi fraksinya dan fraksi lainnya.

" Jadi sisanya sekitar 40%" Ucap chouji.

" 50%"

'Puk'

Chouji menepuk keningnya sendiri, dia sangat tidak ahli dalam matematika, dan sepertinya naruto juga tidak bisa menghitung angka keramat itu.

" Intinya sangat tipis." Jelas chouji.

" Jika kau bergabung, kita bisa menguasai fraksi lainnya. Dan saat itu kita akan menguasai fraksi senior kita. Bukankah seperti partai politikkan? Jadi, Kau ikut?" Tanya chouji dengan wajah serius.

" Gak mau" Jawab naruto polos. Chouji saat mendengarnya langgsung sweatdroop.

" Jadi, kau akan menjadi musuhku?" Ucap chouji memamerkan lagi wajah seriusnya.

" Aku gak bilang kalau aku bakalan jadi musuhmu poo-san, menurutku tidak ada musuh yang sesunguhnya di konoha ini! Jadi saat ini aku mengandalkan para senior ku." Ucap naruto masih dengan senyumannya.

" Hufftt .. Entah mengapa aku seperti cintaku ditolak saja." Ucap chouji dan ingin melanjutkan makannya.

" Kau sudah dipanggil oleh senior lainnya?" Tanya chouji.

" Ya, tadi mereka sempat memanggil ku. Mereka juga mengajakku bergabung, tetapi aku juga menolak mereka." Ucap naruto.

" Memang siapa yang memanggilmu?"

"Hanya neji senpai" Ucap naruto polos lagi, dan membuat chouji sweatdroop lagi.

" Oh ya, saya mohon undur diri dulu senpai." Ucap naruto dan akan meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Tunggu dulu .. Bagaimana kita adu panco dulu sebelum kau pergi. Orang aneh shino dan iblis itu tak bisa mengalahkanku." Tantang Chouji, naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

..

..

" Kalau begitu saya undur diri lagi senpai"

"Ba-baiklah" Ucap chouji dan melihat naruto meninggalkan ruangannya.

Dan dia melihat tangannya, tangannya gemetar hebat. Bukan karena takut, tetapi saking lamanya dia adu panco dengannya, bahkan dia bisa mengalahkan para seniornya dengan sangat mudah.

..

..

* * *

..

..

" Akhirnya kau datang juga naruto" Ucap shin.

" Shin nii-san, ka-kau sekolah disini." Tanya naruto kaget.

naruto kira shin sekolah ditempat lain. Sedangkan shin hanya mengeluarkan wajah binggungnya, sambil memegang keningnya yang tidak bermasalah.

" Apakah dia yang bernama shikamaru senpai?" Tunjuk naruto, yang mengarah kesebelahnya yang sedang tiduran.

" Ya dia shikamaru." Ucapnya singkat.

" Lalu dimana insect man?" Tanya naruto lagi.

" Dia dibelakang mu."

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, reflek dia langgsung menghindari serangan tiba-tiba seniornya itu. Tidak memberikan penjelasan bagi naruto orang itu langgsung menghajarnya lagi, yang untungnya dapat dihindari. Shino pun memberikan tendangan menyamping andalannya tu, shino terkejut bahwa naruto bisa menangkisnya dengan kedua tengannya, walaupun membuatnya terpental beberapa meter.

Shino mendekatinya lagi, dia memukulnya dan naruto dapat menghindarinya. Dan mengeluarkan uppercut andalannya itu, naruto terkejut, terkejut baru ada pertama kali ada yang bisa menghentikan serangan specialnya itu.

" Jadi, ini yang kau pakai untuk mengalahkan uchiha sasuke?" Ucapnya dan membuat naruto binggung.

..

..

" Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Tanya shikamaru yang sudah terbangun dari tidur siangnya itu, dan melihat wajah serius naruto dan shino.

" … "

Selang beberapa saat, naruto langgsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan wajah seriusnya itu, yang membuat shin dan shikamaru semakin penasaran. Shino pun berjalan ketempaat duduk andalannya itu, langgsung shin dan shikamaru mendekatinya untung meminta penjelasan.

" Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya shin dan shikamaru bersamaan.

" Mau tau ?"

" Tentu saja kita mau tau!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

" Fufufu … kita tunggu saja berita yang akan datang." Ucapnya, dan membuat mereka berdua semakin penasaran.

..

..

* * *

..

..

" Hey Bedebah! Cepatlah sedikit!" Ucap seseorang dengan wajah kesalnya,

" BAJINGAN KAU SUIGETSU! Tak bisakah kau membiarkan ku buang air dengan damai?!" Teriak seseorang dari WC umum, sedangkan suigetsu hanya menghela nafas saja.

Dia tak sengaja melihat pemuda pirang yang pernah dia kenal, pemuda itu sedang berputar-putar tak jelas dilapangan dia menunggu temannya buang air itu. Pemuda itu tak sengaja melihatnya, dan langgsug berlari mendekatinya.

" Apa kau melihat seseorang yang bernama juugo?" Tanyanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

" Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi dia selesai naruto, orang yang kau cari sed …"

" Nikmatnya." Ucap seseorang.

" Apa kau tau dimana orang yang bernama juugo?" Tanya naruto, dan membuat suigetsu kaget bukan main.

" Itu aku, ada mas …"

'Bukh'

Dalam sekali gerakan naruto memukul perut juugo, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan pukulan seperti itu.

" Aku tidak peduli kalau kau sedang terluka atau apa! Karena aku akan menghajar pedhofil maho seperti kau!" Ucap naruto sudah dengan gaya bertarungnya.

" Aku aka …"

'Duagh'

Naruto tak melihat serangannya, serangannya sangat cepat. Saking cepatnya dia tak sempat berkedip. Dan na'as dia terpental lumayan jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

" Yare-yare" Gumam suigetsu mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Juugo tak berkata apa-apa setelah menendang nya, dan hanya tersenyum. Setelah itu dia meningalkan tempat itu diikuti oleh suigetsu.

" Kau tau, siapa yang membuat ku babak belur begini suigetsu?" Tanya juugo mengusap wajahnya yang babak belur.

" Bus kan?" Tebak Suigetsu.

" Bukan, seorang wanita berambut pirang. Dan dia berkekuatan monster." Ucapnya santai, sedangkan suigetsu berhenti berjalan saking kagetnya.

' _Murid baru tahun ini semakin menarik saja_' pikir suigetsu dan melanjutkan jalannya

..

..

..

..

* * *

**HAI SENPAI, SAYA KEMBALI LAGI DICHAP 3 INI.**

**KUCING SENPAI, TERIMA KASIH ATAS SARAN DAN REVIEWNYA, DAN JUGA YANG MEMBACA FIC INI**

**MOHON REVIEW, KRITIK, DAN SARANNYA.**

**THE GOOD BOY**


End file.
